Amielie Nare'viel
Lady Amielie Nare'viel (full name: Amielie Madeleine Nyphrendre Nare'viel) is the self-proclaimed Matriarch of House Nyphrendre and esteemed Arcanist of Suramar City. She is the daughter of both the late Lord Thudrin Nyphrendre and Lady Sylsa Nyphrendre (neé Nare'viel) and is the elder sister of Arcanist Vandre. Following the assassinations of both her mother and father, alongside the enigmatic disappearance of her brother and the privation of rightful successors within the house, she assumed the titles of Amielie of House Nyphrendre, the First of Her Name, Matriarch and Countess of the Eventide Court, and Perennial Heiress of the Nare'viel-Nyphrendre Legacy. Physical Description A nightborne woman who carries an absolute amount of self-composure and stature, she stands at average height of her ilk and a lithe build she hoists with grace and a bounce to each step she takes. Her face holds an inquisitive, yet acute expression with jaded, but hopeful eyes and sharp angled cheekbones and full lips to further mellow her appearance. Her skin is a shade of dark purple, left with no easily visible signs of scarring or blemishes. She has waist-length glossy silver hair that she opts to cascade over her shoulder and down her back, always well-kempt and neat. The robes she wears are well fitted and the staff kept at her back, both with refined designs, clearly denotes her as a revered mage. Personality Amielie is unyielding, willful, cold, ambitious, and devious in the sense that she is utterly willing to betray anyone who trusts her, or do anything to protect her own. However, she is also arrogant and self-centered to a fault, which has proven to be one of her greatest weaknesses. This makes for a dangerous combination, as Amielie tends to not even realize her own limitations. Nonetheless, Amielie is a graceful, intelligent, witty and charismatic woman. She has moments of extreme kindness, for instance, using her privilege to provide provisions for the less fortunate, but she is also ruthless, exhibiting no guilt over murder. As a powerful arcanist, she fears no one and wants to live forever. She also finds amusement in taunting and belittling others. In public, Amielie often tries to exude a sense of calm and regal control over her surroundings. When things do not go her own way, however, Amielie's usual response is to frigidly attempt to avert the situation in her favor. She often uses her honest feelings to dishonestly manipulate other people. For example, she shamelessly uses unfortunate shortcomings (the Shal'dorei plight to other members of the Horde) to play on the sympathy of other people, to sway them into supporting her. Anyone she deems useless she ultimately eliminates. Amielie was known to have a thinly-veiled sense of morality, while also being shamelessly sadistic and hypocritical. History Amielie is the only daughter and eldest child of Lord Thudrin Nyphrendre and his wife Lady Sylsa Nyphrendre. Thudrin was the head of House Nyphrendre and the Lord Paramount of the Eventide Villa. The Eventide Villa was once an ample district within Suramar, having several houses under its conservation, soon with House Nyphrendre becoming the sole house to abide the province. [Work in progress.] Quotes "The truth is what you make it." "The more people you love, the weaker you are." "Look at my face. It's the last thing you'll see before you die." Trivia [Work in progress.] External Links Category:Characters Category:Nightborne Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage